My Superman
by chordcedes
Summary: Mercedes and Sam hated each other but when they are put together on a mission, will they find each other and succeed or will he get distracted and fail. Rated M for Language and Stuff.
1. Meeting Mr Nice Guy

A blonde walked in the room, a pit in his stomach. His attire included a jumpsuit made for mutants designed only to keep their own bodies safe.

"Evans, I would like for you to sit down." Sam rolled his eyes. He was one who was always stubborn, he was independent, arrogant, and a straight-up brute. He was a force to be reckoned with. "So Sam, I hear you have been having conflict with Miss Jones." The man picked his pen up, ready to attack the paper with harsh words that will sting from Sam Evans' mouth.

"You see, Mr. Whatever Your Name Is, Mercedes and I are polar opposites. I can't stand her. I'm trying to put her in place, she's always too cheery for me to handle, like she is so happy to be in a mutant refinement center. Look, I just want her to stop smiling at me, I don't want her ghetto-looking, lopsided ass smile facing me at all times. I may seem high maitanence but who is she to say we have rights in happiness. I came here to stop being a mutant, I hate my stupid abilities as much as I dread looking at the girl in Cell 683, the girl in question."

"Look, your arrogance and bullying here is enough. As you can see by this live webcam, Miss Jones isn't as cheery as you think." He motioned for him and Sam to watch the screen and examine what it holds. The screen was blurry during it's start but it became clearer periodically.

There sat Mercedes Jones, alone. The usual preppy smiles on her face seem to fade away just looking at her. She was sad, obviously but it was a kind of sad that left Sam thinking. Mercedes looked right and then left. She began muttering something that was too muffled for them to hear. Mercedes took what looked like a razor from under her cell pillow and used it to cut her skin. She probably cut deeper than usual, but the pain drained from her system.

The man turned off the projector. "Look Sam, you thought Miss Jones was all about being happy, am I correct."

Sam was hesitant but he nodded.

"You were the one who causes Miss Jones pain. She cuts herself every fucking day, thanks to your sorry ass. Excuse my language and correct me if I'm wrong but, don't you see this isn't right but isn't this what you wanted. To put her in her place, to make her feel sorry for being so happy every single day. Those smiles are fake, every grimace, smirk, or grin was staged so no one would find out about her cutting. She needs help Sam and because you caused this, I have a mission for you."

Sam sighed, "I accept whatever you drop on my behalf. Either way, someone will be crying for help when all of this shit is over."

"Your mission is to go to Albequerqe and defend a box containing a rare medicine that can supposedly negate any cancer cells. But to add to this mission, I assign you and Ms. Jones partners." Sam nodded, "Sir, I don't think that is a good idea."

"My name is Mr. Abrams, you will go on this mission or face the cold candle cell." Sam scoffed, "that doesn't scare me."

"Oh really, Sam. Your body is made up of molecules only used to make blue fire. If you reach the point of freezing, you will be a fish out of water. The cold candle cell is 900 degrees below freezing point. Hypothermia is not an option in your case. You will basically blow up like your old friend, Lauren."

"Don't bring her up. Our gang was years ago. I changed." Sam admitted.

"I see the same Sam Evans there was 8 years ago. I don't think you've changed, you may have changed your physical body but your spirit stays with you, forever. Your same ego, the same personality, the same taste in music, fashion, girls. It's all like it was yesterday."

"Fine, I'll go on the mission with Wheezy Houston."

"Great. You won't regret it, trust me." Sam chuckled, "I hope so Wheels, or someone would've died from the Scorch Master." He laughed at his self-nickname and saw that Mr. Abrams was not amused, "Boy do we have to help you with your codename. Now just go meet Santana on the 3rd Floor so you and Divalicious Jackson over there can train."

"I don't need training," he said while walking towards the lift.

"Just go, Evans." He said, to put closure on their meeting.

Sam was on the lift, thinking of Mercedes. Her bronze skin, mocha eyes, and wavy, jet black hair were baracading his thoughts. She was gorgeous, someone he never seen before. It made him smile, for the first time in years. But that smile faltered into a slight frown, knowing she is now cutting herself due to his constant arguments with her. Her tight sleeves were wrapped around the wounds so no one would notice them.

He was mesmerized at the sight of Mercedes. Her fighting gear fitted her curves perfectly. Mercedes rubbed her elbow, feeling nautious and insecure around the boy. Their pedestals rose up to an arena sort of like the danger room from X-Men.

Ironically, he was beat fast. Like she was some sort of distraction from all Earth. Blue Flames twisted out of his palm and shot one of the fighter robots.

"Trouty Mouth, get your head in the game. Looks like Choco Thunder over there has got some game that you need to bring." Santana shouted from the control room. As a tree collapsed over Sam, Mercedes lifted it up with her air ability. She twisted like a tornado and sent that stub of wood over the other side of the campus.

Sam was breathless, dead like a candle out in the rain.

He had to get his mind straight. He needed to. "Shake it out Evans, Shake it out. She doesn't like you, why bother." He was putting himself down and he wouldn't even know. Gusts of wind filled the area and saw Mercedes up in the air, a grin on her face as debris fell throught the cracks.

Sam felt remorse. He shouldn't have said those things about her and he knew it.

He shot blue fireballs all over the perimeter of the arena. Cascading light of the flames gave him pleasure. Mercedes was shocked at his exposure of ability. He wanted to show dominance in a non-arrogant way.

The training session was over and he met up with Mercedes.

"Hey Mercedes." She turned to listen to what he was going to say. "I just wanted to tell you, you were awesome in that training session."

"So were you, I mean those bursts of blue was magnificent." He grinned, "I have to say, we make a great team. I can't wait until tomorrow so we can have some real action." He was eager to be alone with her and for some reason, the feeling was mutual.


	2. Serenades

**A/N: Sorry it took me so long to update.**

* * *

He felt so confused, like someone punched him in the gut. Is he trying to be friends with her. Well, he shook his head out of his thoughts and made his way to Ms. Berry's class. There sat his cousin, Quinn. He placed himself on the seat next to her and saw to the left corner of his eye, was Mercedes Jones. She sat in the back row, next to Bowtie Anderson and Hummel.

Quinn, saw the starry look in her cousin's eyes. She would never use her powers for nothing, but she had to. She used her telepathy to track his thinking. In his mind was a training session with one Mercedes Jones. Another event was when he saw her cutting herself. Then she saw her in a beautiful scarlet dress that distracted him severely. Ms. Berry's lesson. It's a good thing she didn't notice. She kept searching through his thoughts and saw him dancing with her at The William McKinley Institution Prom.

'Well that proves he likes her' Quinn thought to herself, ending her research and focusing her attention back to the Jewish Woman.

"Now for this week's homework assignment, you will all choose one person who you will anonymously serenade to. Time's narrowing down to Christmas and this will be a gift for you from a special someone." She grinned, "Everyone has to sing to someone, and everyone will be sang too. But one person will be sang too twice."

Everyone lined up, Ms. Berry holding a clip-board, ready to check the names off the list one by one.

Sam walked up and whispered into her, "Mercedes Jones."

Mercedes strutted, "Finn Hudson."

Quinn tip-toed her way to Ms. Berry and silently said, "Blaine Anderson."

Kurt walked behind the blonde woman, "Blaine Anderson."

Blaine dapperly slid his foot behind his friends, "Kurt Hummel."

Everyone else seemed to be choosing random people or their significant other. Anyway, this assignment was a suprise. Everyone was getting ready to showcase their voices and make themselves known to the other one on the line.

Sam sat on the cell bench and thought. What song could he possibly say I don't want to hurt you and let me be the one to love you. Then using insight, he decided a mash-up would be best.

Mercedes was frightened. She didn't want to ruin her friendship with the gentle giant, but she couldn't help falling in love with him. So she had an idea, a bright one indeed.

The next day it was class and everyone was excited about who was going to sing to them. Sam really wanted Mercedes to sing to him, but it was a one in a million chance it would happen.

Ms. Berry called people one by one and the first one was Blaine.

_Falling a thousand feet per second, you still take me by surprise _

_I just know we can't be over, I can see it in your eyes _

_Making every kind of silence, takes a lot to realize _

_It's worse to finish than to start all over and never let it lie _

_And as long as I can feel you holding on _

_I won't fall, even if you said I was wrong _

_I'm not perfect, but I keep trying _

_'Cause that's what I said I would do from the start _

_I'm not alive if I'm lonely, so please don't leave _

_Was it something I said or just my personality? _

_Making every kind of silence, it takes a lot to realize _

_It's worse to finish than to start all over and never let it lie _

_And as long as I can feel you holding on _

_I won't fall, even if you said I wrong _

_I know that I'm not perfect, but I keep trying _

_'Cause that's what I said I would do from the start _

_I'm not alive if I'm lonely, so please don't leave _

_Was it something I said or just my personality? _

_When you're caught in a lie and you've got nothing to hide _

_When you've got nowhere to run and you've got nothing inside _

_It tears right through me, you thought that you knew me _

_You thought that you knew_

_I'm not perfect, but I keep trying_

_'Cause that's what I said I would do from the start_

_I'm not alive if I'm lonely, so please don't leave_

_Was it something I said or just my personality?_

_I'm not perfect, but I keep trying_

_'Cause that's what I said I would do from the start_

_I'm not alive if I'm lonely, so please don't leave_

_Was it something I said or just my, just myself_

_Just myself, myself, just myself_

_I'm not perfect, but I keep trying_

Then it was Sam Evans. During his performance, he store straight at Mercedes and felt her being a tad bit uncomfortable. He began strumming his guitar and sang,

_You're way too young to be broken._

_You're way too young to fall apart._

_You're way too young to play these games,_

_But you better start,_

_But you better start._

_This is when it starts,_

_From the beating of your heart_

_Till the streetlamps talk to you._

_Jumping off of at the edge,_

_Oversleeping your head,_

_Everything's turning dark to you._

_I went to pick up the parts,_

_The doctor's hiding the charts,_

_He won't let me see this side of you._

_It's on the tip of my tongue,_

_You know you're way too young_

_To have someone lie to you._

_Give a little time to me or burn this out,_

_We'll play hide and seek to turn this around,_

_All I want is the taste that your lips allow,_

_My, my, my, my, oh give me love,_

_Give a little time to me, or burn this out,_

_We'll play hide and seek to turn this around,_

_All I want is the taste that your lips allow,_

_My, my, my, my, oh give me love,_

_My, my, my, my, oh give me love,_

_My, my, my, my, oh give me love,_

_My, my, my, my, oh give me love,_

_My my, my, my, oh give me love._

_Give me love like her,_

_'cause lately I've been waking up alone,_

_Paint splattered teardrops on my shirt,_

_Told you I'd let them go,_

_And that I'll fight my corner,_

_Maybe tonight I'll call ya,_

_After my blood turns into alcohol,_

_No, I just wanna hold ya._

_Drink the poison lightly,_

_'Cause there are deeper than darker things than you._

_I know 'cause I've been there too._

_I'm not the one, I'm not the one who wants to hurt you._

_I'm not the one, I'm not the one who wants to hurt you._

_You'd better find somebody else and get a hold of yourself._

_I'm not the one, I'm not the one who wants to hurt you._

There was then the one and only Quinn Fabray, who closed her eyes during her performance to read Blaine's thoughts. Luckily, she saw the positive remnants of his mind.

_When the world gets too heavy_

_Put it on my back, I'll be your levee_

_You are taking me apart_

_Like bad glue on a get well card_

_It was always you falling for me_

_Now there's always time, calling for me_

_I'm the light blinking at the end of the road_

_Blink back to let me know_

_I'm a fly that's trapped in a web_

_But I'm thinking that my spider's dead_

_Lonely, lonely little life_

_I could kid myself in thinking that I'm fine_

_It was always you falling for me_

_Now there's always time, calling for me_

_I'm the light blinking at the end of the road_

_Blink back to let me know_

_That I'm skin and bone_

_Just a king and a rusty throne, oh_

_The castle's under siege_

_But the sun outside says leave me alone_

_It was always you falling for me_

_Now there's always time, calling for me_

_I'm the light blinking at the end of the road_

_Blink back to let me know._

Kurt Hummel walked to the stool and took a deep breath, and started serenading his boyfriend.

_Comparisons are easily done_

_Once you've had a taste of perfection_

_Like an apple hanging from a tree_

_I picked the ripest one, I still got the seed_

_You said move on, where do I go?_

_I guess second best is all I will know_

_'Cause when I'm with him I am thinking of you_

_Thinking of you, what you would do_

_If you were the one who was spending the night_

_Oh, I wish that I was looking into your eyes_

_You're like an Indian Summer in the middle of winter_

_Like a hard candy with a surprise center_

_How do I get better once I've had the best?_

_You said there's tons of fish in the water, so the waters I will test_

_He kissed my lips, I taste your mouth, oh!_

_He pulled me in, I was disgusted with myself_

_Thinking of you, what you would do_

_If you were the one who was spending the night_

_Oh, I wish that I was looking into_

_You're the best, and yes, I do regret_

_How I could let myself let you go_

_Now, now the lesson's learned_

_I touched it, I was burned_

_Oh, I think you should know!_

_Oh, I wish that I was looking into your, your eyes_

_Looking into your eyes, looking into your eyes_

_Oh, won't you walk through?_

_And bust in the door and take me away?_

_Oh, no more mistakes_

_'Cause in your eyes I'd like to stay, stay._

As the boy left, the bronze diva stood there, hesitating. Mercedes Jones was nervous, but she had to let her feelings out.

_Wise men say only fools rush in_

_But I can't help falling in love_

_With you_

_Shall I stay would it be a sin_

_If I can't help falling in love_

_With you_

_Like a river flows surely to the_

_Sea darling so it goes some things_

_Are meant to be_

_Take my hand take my whole life_

_Too for I can't help falling in_

_Like a river flows surely to the_

_Sea darling so it goes some things_

_Are meant to be_

_Take my hand take my whole life_

_Too for I can't help falling in_

_Love with you_

_For I can't help falling in love_

_With you_

_For I can't help falling in love_

_With you_

As the song ended, she was completely confident with her feelings. Mercedes walked to her seat, somewhat scared of the aftermath. She was having mixed feelings, and Mercedes wished Finn was oblivious enough to think the song wasn't about him. She was hopelessly falling down the tunnel of love, but everything happens for a reason. Maybe Finn isn't the one for her.

Sam watched her during her performance, subtly. Not like a perverted way or a stalker. He didn't want to blow his cover. He just wanted this mission to be over with and all those feelings for Mercedes would go away right.


End file.
